


The Hero's Self Care

by ZeldaandFairies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Inner Dialogue, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaandFairies/pseuds/ZeldaandFairies
Summary: Link has a quiet moment to ponder his future.
Kudos: 5





	The Hero's Self Care

With a loud thud against the ground, the final Bokoblin fell. Link huffed loudly glad to be out of danger again but wishing he hadn’t encountered them. He was too weary for another battle. With a cough, he swung his sword to sheathe it into place but staggered when it wouldn’t fit. Pulling back Link could see his sword was too covered in blood and grime to be sheathed and he sighed as he realized he would not be going to sleep early tonight.

After inhaling deeply, Link held his breath and centered himself. His ears perked up as the wind carried sounds of nearby birds nestling in as the sun began to set. The leaves on the trees rubbed together and soothed his heart rate. It was a while longer before he could detect the sound of trickling water. His eyes snapped open and off he went to track the source of the sound. Carefully, he climbed over tree roots and fallen branches of the forest before finding a river a bit away. He smiled when he realized it was the perfect area to set up camp for the night.

Carefully he loosened the belts around his body and placed his equipment just a bit off the embankment. The water wasn’t deep enough to wash his body and he frowned at the idea of a hand bath again. It would have to do.

He removed his shoes and stepped into the water, letting the cold jolt his senses awake. Taking time with each section of his body, he washed himself delicately removing all the grime of the night before. It wasn’t the cleanest he’d ever been and he’d rather have found a hot spring but he’d settle for anything over his own body odor.

He placed his pants back on but hung his underwear to dry on a nearby branch. On the way back to the river he grabbed his sword and carefully sat on a dry rock perched nearby. With a cloth he kept in his pocket, Link carefully cleaned his sword. The edges were sharp and splattered with crusted blood he wrinkled his nose at. His fingernails dug into the cloth to scrape away at the debris as best as he could. This sword had seen better days, he noted as he ran his fingers along the scratches caused by his predecessors. He wondered about the history of this blade of evil’s bane, what it was used to kill and whom it managed to save.

He knew he had to keep it at the best condition possible and that one day it would be returned again to its pedestal, he prayed, for the last time. He couldn’t imagine Hyrule being able to survive ever falling again. The thought sent a sense of panic down his spine and Link had to put the sword down to center himself.

He remembered being handed the sword and seeing flashes of memories, not quite his but like he was watching his past. He didn’t see it all but what he did see was someone who looked like him winning. And winning. And winning. And he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d lose. He’d already lost once before, one hundred years ago. The fact he had a second chance astounded him and in this moment he could feel his own age. His bones creaked at every motion though he was grateful he was able to move at all. The people he had mentored with that he once called friends either perished from old age or were slain in the war.

When this was all over, what would be left for him? Zelda would have a kingdom to lead and even after all these years he still doubted she even cared for him. Though his memories were vague he could recall the moments she hated him the most. It felt cruel to hang around her if she didn’t want to keep his company. It was hard to believe she’d still want him around after all of this. She would no longer need this particular knight to protect her when peace arrives on the land. Where would he go? Who would he be then?

Link shivered, the sun no longer casting warm rays on his back. Deciding this was as clean as the sword would get, Link rested it against the nearest tree and lay down beside it. The night sky was clear tonight and he was pleased that he at least had the stars to entertain him.

He didn’t know where he’d end up by the end of his journey. He hoped he could accept a simple life or even a life he could spend in Zelda’s shadow. Either way he hoped it would be _enough_ for him.

It had to be.

Link rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. Worrying about this now would do him no good, he decided. Quietly he began to hum to himself until he drifted off.

He dreamed of deep, deep sleep.


End file.
